the_elysian_fieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Rivers
“Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym.” - Stephen King Diana Vulpecula Acheron more commonly known as Diana Rivers 'is the daughter of Sara Acheron and Zircon Acheron and the only child between the two. She was raised by her mother and her mother's lover Octavius Jäger, and through that relationship gained a younger brother named Jupiter. Diana is the mother to Ammiana, Julian and triplets Matéo, Milo, and Milan. Her children are with her off and on again boyfriend and now her current husband Aidoneus Vinea. Backstory Storyline ''Diana Rivers/storyline Personality Diana is a sweet-natured but an odd ball. Having experienced nothing like a normal, complete childhood, Hebe is often very airheaded at time but sometimes extremely smart and is in some regards still a child at heart. Hebe also shocks some people in the story line with her frankness on occasions that it catches them off guard from her usual self. But she also has a considerable temper which is comparable to a volcano: sudden, destructive and with many casualties. Diana is very aggressive towards others, even her own family as (due to her wrestling skills) she does not hesitate to attack anyone who gets on her nerves. Even her sisters and Jupiter know how terrifying she can be and all make sure to not get on her bad side. Despite this, she is a very caring sister and loves her family and friends very much and often acts as a mother figure to others. Diana has a sadistic personality, often expressing joy at the expense of others' suffering. Her twisted personality is possibly the result of fighting to stay alive during her early years. As a result, she has no qualms about remorselessly slaughtering humans and demons alike, and shows happiness when inflicting pain on others. Like many vampires, she is able to compartmentalize her vampire and human alter egos with relative ease. She has a disturbingly high comfort level when it comes to killing or violence, especially where animals are concerned; she brutally beheaded a rat with a shovel and left its head to "send a message to the other rats", and then set off for class. Hebe is well-known throughout the school for her violent behavior and troublesome attitude. She is quite cunning, mischievous, and somewhat sadistic, usually playing foul, tricking, and at times manipulating, humiliating and fighting others. Before the death of her mother, she was an energetic girl with a good-nature and is caring towards her friends. Regardless of the effects she receives from her childhood, Diana was still a very loyal friend, caring for when her friends are sad, or angry. She also has an extreme and deep fear of love, seeing it as her ultimate weakness stating "People have loved me, and I seen most of them died. I'm tried of watching everyone I love die in front of me" but has no trouble having close friendship with Lola whom she talks to in a more honest fashion compared to other through she later over comes this. She also didn't have any memories from when she was a child to the death of her family anymore due to the trauma. Diana is occasionally referred to as a heavy drinker, although she never demonstrates any dependence that would make her an alcoholic. Hebe takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Like her mother, Diana has a very sharp intuition about the feelings and desires of people, which she exploits to the fullest when dealing with people and manipulating others to do her bidding. Appearance Diana was born with Heliotrope-black hair and cerulean blue eyes and is the spiting image of her late mother and her grandmother. And a beauty mark below her eye and another one on her left breast. Diana has a relatively normal appearance with minor difference such as having a tail with a heart shaped end, extra sharp nails, pointed ears. She also has a birthmark on her left wrist of a star. She also has several piercings having eight in her left ear and five in her right ear, her nipples and navel, and has a venus piercing. Tattoos * On her upper right arm she has three oranges on a branch, she also has eight orange blossoms. * She has Ruth 1:16-17 tattooed on left wrist, and the full quote is "But Ruth said, “Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. 17 Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do so to me and more also if anything but death parts me from you.” It matches with her best friend Lola and Thi. * Diana has a large back tattoo which features two peonies, butterflies, the triple goddess symbol, and a geometric frame. In spaces of flesh which have been completely blackout, and tree of life everywhere creating a sort of like armor. It covers from the back of her neck to the back of her thighs. It took three sessions of four hours to complete and was done by her friend Tashi Sharma. * She has the Latin phrase of "Dum Spiro Spero" tattooed on her lower stomach; it means “While I breathe, I hope.” This translates into never losing hope and faith for a better future. Never losing drive to achieve your goals. * Diana has a dark black crow with accents of purple and blue that spans the inside of her left arm. There is a quote in a banner that says "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt" which is from Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. * Diana has the quote "Amor Et Melle Et Felle Est Fecundissimus" which translated means "Love is rich, with both honey and venom" located on her left hip in large cursive lettering. * She also has a tattoo on her left forearm of a quote from the Song of Solomon (2:15) verse "Catch for us the foxes, the little foxes that ruin the vineyards, our vineyards that are in bloom" in cursive. * On her inner right bicep she has a seahorse tattoo. * She has "Après la pluie, le beau temps" on her left ribcage which means “After the rain, good weather.” She got this because she needed something on her to remind her to everything gets better eventually, time does get easier. * She has several finger tattoos; a skull inside a square (as finger ring) indicates a conviction for aggravated robbery, a circle with the left half black, right half white (as finger ring) indicates one who moves around thieves-in-law, but is not one himself (в кругу воров, v krugu vorov; "in the circle of thieves"), on her thumb is a cute little rectangle-shaped cartoon of a cat. It’s meaning is not so cute — the cat is a symbol of a thief, on her left index finger is an outline of a circle with a black dot in the center, this is a symbol of an orphan or the saying “Trust only yourself". * She and Eridanus have matching tattoos which is “La casa sulla luna” in Italian, means “The house on the moon” in English. It’s a phrase from the book We Have Always Lived in the Castle by Shirley Jackson, which has helped Eridanus and Hebe to deal with there anxiety. The house on the the moon is a metaphor for a feeling of safety. She has it on her upper left forearm, his is on his upper right forearm. * She a flock of birds tattooed on her left arm. There are a pair of doves which are a traditional symbol of peace. Skills and abilities Vampire abilities * '''Vampire Physiology - Diana is one of the strongest purebloods currently in existence as the last pureblood of the Acheron line. ** Immense Demonic Aura: Her body is stated to have an overwhelmingly monstrous aura that others was absolutely terrified. Her aura is much more potent and darker than an average vampires and is described as "a darkness deeper than night". ** [[Blue Pyrokinesis|'Blue Pyrokinesis']] - Diana is capable of pyrokinesis (mental control over flames). She can mentally generate fire, projecting flames from her hands or having it surround her body in a protective cocoon. She has also, on rare occasions, been able to levitate with her fire, but this is a fairly uncommon occurrence. Her powers are extremely volatile and are capable of a very wide radius and measure of destruction; when her powers first awoke as a child, she killed over a dozen people without effort. Hébe's pyrokinesis appears to be something above and beyond "typical" pyrokinesis it is later revealed that her mother inbued her magic into her as a child which caused her extreme and powerful ability which also it to automatically move to protect her whenever she is in danger; even from herself. When her power is in full effect, Diana fire takes on her mother's appearance. Her flame is also blue in color which means it's more hotter and intense them ordinary orange flame. *** Magma Manipulation: Diana can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. *** Electricity Manipulation: Diana can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. *** Primordial Pyrokinesis: Diana can create, shape and manipulate fire/flames of an ancient primordial nature. ** Opum Ex Imperium: Corona spinarum - Due to living in the Necropolis where the number of cambions are much higher than humans, Diana had to cannibalize vampire at an early age and quickly develop a Opum Ex Imperium. *** Partial Form: She is able to produce large bat-like wings with large eyes in them, and cover her body in her own blood which crystallize creating a protective border. *** Armor Form: Her fully developed armored form seemed to be completely defensive in nature. It consists of metal-like plating that covers the body. **** Creation - Diana shares the rare power of Creation with her mother, in which she can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. ** Vampire Manipulation - She can create, manipulate, and destroy vampires and/or vampiric beings. *** Conversion - Diana can permanently transform other beings into vampires permentally. ** Extrasensory Perception: Diana can feel the presences of both human and vampires, including the latter's bloodlust. *** Telepathic Communication: Hebe has the ability to read the thoughts of Vampires that she has shared her blood and from her predecessors with when in close physical proximity to them. Later it was displayed that she could also send telepathic messages and have full conversations with other Vampires. ** [[Blood Transfusion|'Blood Transfusion']]: As a Vampire, Diana can transfer her own blood into another being if she has to by using her fangs. In a brief flashback, Diana transferred as much of her blood into Damon saving his life and turning him into a vampire. ** Shapeshifting: Diana can control her body's shape and even her presence, making her able to transform into someone completely different, without even those with extrasensory perception noticing. This shapeshifting allows her to become a child, and adult, a man, or even to become a pillar of flesh, eyes, or mouths to eat others, or a cocoon of flesh to dilate and adapt to poisons. ** Immense Strength - 'Diana have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Hebe can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. ** '''Immense Speed -' She can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. ** '''Enhanced Metabolism: No matter how much she eats, Diana can never gain weight or get any fatter. ** High-Speed Regeneration: Diana, also due to her heritage, has inherited the demonic power of high-speed regeneration, which in short allows her to recover from fatal or near-fatal wounds at astonishingly high speeds, giving her an extreme amount of durability. As demonstrated when she was cut by Isabella early in their battle, Hebe showed a remarkable regenerative factor. In only a matter of moments, gaping wounds were sealed up, leaving her none the worse for the wear. Even being bisected by Balor failed to keep her down as it took only a few minutes for her to pull herself back together, much to Balor and Isabella's complete and utter surprise with Diana remarking that her body is much sturdier than most would believe. *** Decelerated Aging - '''Diana ages slower than normal for their species or is of a species that has extended life-span. Skills * '''Taming: Diana inherited her mother love and care of both magical animals and regular ones, and could telepathically speak to them to understand there needs and wants. * [[Flowmotion|'Flowmotion']]: Diana has the ability to move around fluidly both in and out of combat. This allows her to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, and battling enemies with speed and style. Basically using her environment to her own advantage. This due to breathing in large amounts of nitrogen creating air bubbles inbetween her joints which cause her extreme pain. * Combat Perception: Diana can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting, allowing them to anticipate the moves of the opponent. Once they understand their enemies' strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness, and take them down with little effort. Possessions *[[Diana's necklace|'Diana's necklace']] - Diana's necklace is a piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli gemstone enchanted by witches, which help to protect vampires from the sunlight. As she inherited her necklace from her mother in which she got from the Yasha Kubera, this was also her only connection to her mother as if Diana was in any serious danger her mother would awaken in her father and protect her. It was also charmed by her mother to protect her from her father's blood. *[[Diana's anklets|'Diana's anklets']] - *'Acheron family ring' - *'Diana's Cigarette Case': Diana has an old golden cigarette case for her fourteenth birthday, she keep's it on her personal. Bibliography As Diana Rivers Novels * Kafka her debut work released when Rivers was still a teenager and is a bestseller with 500,000 copies. * Black Box, it's about a orphan named Inanna longing for her father at war, she later discover's his death during the Assyrian Genocide. It is based during the Turkish War of Independence. * Carathis, her second novel selling 500,000 copies. It's about Cara who's mother died when she was young and when she marries a young inventor her mother's ghost and several other's come back to haunt her. * Industrial Lolita is her first science fiction work detailing a pedophile mad-scientist named Richard Frank who after his wife Mia discovering his incestuous relationship with there eight year old daughter Georgianna, kills herself and their daughter. He later resurrected there daughter but as the old saying goes once you die you never come back the same... One of her more explored novels and her lowers selling novels. * Resentments'' ''is a work with a strong comedic tone. * The Mysterious Housewife revolves around a family who is grieving over their mother's recent suicide. They hired as a housekeeper to upkeep the house, which has been thrown into disarray. Estelle, will do anything that her employer orders her to do, except smiling or revealing her past. * The Lepidoptera, her most well-known novel novel details the relationship between a Serial Killer mother known by her monitor The Butterfly by how she leaves her victims and her son, the protagonist who is disgusted yet empathetic with his mother and her actions. * Dark Places which is a mystery and thriller novel. * Midnight Oil and the Dream Stick is about a WWI veteran and Constable Freddie Jack Joffre and him slowly losing his mind during a case and his drug addiction. * Daphne Tremblay which was a New York bestseller which is about the complicates of being a mother and mental illness. Short Story Collections * The Night Shift her first collection of short stories including People, Places and Things; The Thing at the Bottom of the Well, The Stranger, Strawberry Springs, Graveyard Shift, The Boogeyman, The Man who loved Flowers, The Women in the Room, and The Ballad of Love. * Tales from a Broken Mind which features several short stories like Summer Rain, Lovers at Midnight, Liar, All Hope of Pardon to Despair, etc. * Heart-Shaped Box is her third collection of short stories including Sleeping Beauties, Thinner, The Girl Next's Door, Secret Door, The Dark Man, and Last Breath. * MacGuffin: Tales of the Wicked is a collection of stories about the life of death sentenced prisoners which are only refereed to by their prison members. Relationships ''Diana Rivers/relationships'' Etymology * Diana is probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to dyeus (Zeus). Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. * Vulpecula means "little fox" in Latin. Vulpecula is a faint constellation in the northern sky. Its name is Latin for "little fox", although it is commonly known simply as the fox. It was identified in the seventeenth century, and is located in the middle of the Summer Triangle (an asterism consisting of the bright stars Deneb, Vega, and Altair). * Rivers denoted a person who lived near a river, from Middle English, from Old French riviere meaning "river", from Latin riparius meaning "riverbank". * Acheron is derived from Greek ἄχεα ῥέων (áchea rhéōn) meaning "the stream of woe". Also compare Greek αχος (achos) meaning "pain". Some consider the aforementioned meaning to be folk etymology, saying that instead the name might be derived from Greek acherousai meaning "marsh-like water". In Greek mythology, the Acheron was a branch of the underworld river of Styx, which newly dead souls needed to cross in order to get into Hades. Trivia * Diana, her mother, and grandmother are associated with the number 18 which is in reference to The Moon. ** She is also associated with the Queen of Wands card. * Diana is Swiss-Argentinian, French, German and Spanish descent. * Diana is a polyglot and speaks several languages including Spanish, Portuguese, German, Russian, and her native English. ** She also understands three fae languages ** She understands Italian but doesn't speak it. * Diana enjoy's rough sex. * She is bisexual. * She also loves skateboarding and decorated her house in many skateboards she has collected in her life. * Her hobby is ice skating. * Diana also has eidetic memory and can read 35,000+ words per minute. * Diana has an IQ of 200+. * She has a fear of lightning. * Her familiars are a sprite dragon named Ozymandias, Aslan a resurrected lion, and Fergus a half-Cat Sìth. * Diana prefers animals over people and owns several animals as she has five cats named Fergus (who passed away), Angus, Gordan, Fergie, and Finlay. ** Her oldest cat Fergus was half-domestic longhair and half-Scottish wildcat; his children Angus and Gordan is half-pedigreed Burmese and Fergie and Finlay is half-Persian. * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. * Diana favorite food is soup and her favorite recipes are shrimp chili ramen, Catalan fish stew, chicken pho, and seaweed soup. * Diana started smoking at age eight, she likes rolling her own cigarettes and she occasionally smokes cigars. * Diana is usually seen cracking her knuckles when she is angry or wants to intimidate. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Rivers family Category:House of Acheron Category:Newspaper Club Category:Main characters Category:Ottmann Academy students Category:Diamond Hill residence Category:Aidoneus Vinea's Peerage Category:Shinso Vampires